


A Very Typical Love Story

by talonyth



Series: prompted [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also v sappy i'm sorry, suga is cupid i s2fg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sight only happens in romance novels and not in libraries. Or so Hinata thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Typical Love Story

Shouyou Hinata is loud and obnoxious, or so many people say. That’s what he often hears. He couldn’t care less because he likes the way he is. But for him to work at a library of all places - he is sure even his sister would laugh at the thought of it. 

It was supposed to be just for the summer. It’s almost Christmas now but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t particularly like the quiet atmosphere but it gives him enough time to play games on his handheld, at least. Nothing ever happens at a library though he remembers a lot of the romance flicks his mum watched took place in libraries. With hidden messages in books and stuff like that. That’d be fun. 

"Ah, Hinata, can you look over these, please?"

He shuts his 3DS and turns around to see Suga putting a pile of book onto the table right next to him. Suga - well actually Sugawara but no one calls him that around here - is a nice guy, Hinata likes working with him. And he’s super knowledgable. He’s always busy recommending books to people, or so it seems to Hinata. 

"Sure thing!" he says as he sits down the table and sorts the books alphabetically. It’s always small stuff like this, he doesn’t do anything else. It’s still paid pretty well and the staff is nice. The people reading, too. Just a bit boring, maybe. 

He goes through the books to see if there are any faults on them though usually they get back as they have been received. 

Amongst the books, there is a good number of teenage romance stories in there. They seem to be pretty popular, he remembers some girls in his class talking about that before. He flips the pages and turns one of them around, reading the back cover. 

Apparently it is about a young girl and a vampire and he doesn’t read on because it doesn’t like it’d interest him. Dragons would be cooler. Dragons make absolutely everything cooler. 

It doesn’t take Hinata long to notice it is an actual series that has been borrowed. And midst the pages of the last one, something is stuck between the pages. He carefully picks it out. 

"Someone left their IC card in this book," he says to no actual addressee. Suga speaks up anyway. 

"Oh? I’m sure they are going to need it. You know how to look for who borrowed it last, right?"

Hinata nods and jumps up his seat, book in hands and sits down the computer. He types in the number and waits for the list to show up. Right there at the top of the list is the name Tadashi Yamaguchi. …Oh. 

"Heh, who would have thought it’d be a guy borrowing these type of books?"

He jolts when Suga’s voice comes from far too close. Literally from his shoulder. He looks over it and his eyes lock onto the cover of the book Hinata is holding in hands.

"Ah! Well, I must say, I haven’t been a big fan of that series. It is kind of bland and could have been developed better. But you know, it is pretty popular anyway."

"Yeah, I heard some girls talking about it in class. I didn’t think you would read these type of books, though, Suga-san."

"Oh, I read pretty much everything. Often when things get popular even more so. I want to know what’s behind it, you know. I am pretty sure Yamaguchi is the same."

Hinata turns around and is confused. Yamaguchi is the last person borrowing the series. Suga probably saw on the monitor.

"Do you know him?"

"A little. He often comes by here to rent these type of books but is usually disappointed when he brings them back. We have talked a lot about how difficult it is to find a catching series lately. …Anyway, make sure to give him a call and tell him his IC card is here. I’m sure he is going to need it."

Hinata nods enthusiatically and hops off the chair right to the phone after jotting the number down. He dials it and waits. He sounds like a good person, that Yamaguchi guy. And honestly, it is sort of thrilling. Even though nothing mysterious happened but it is a difference from the usual things happening around here. 

"Ah, uh, hello?"

Hinata is startled but then remembers he has actually called someone. No reason to get scared. 

"Hi! Are you Tadashi Yamaguchi?"

"Uh… yes?"

His voice sounds meek. Maybe it’s the bad quality of the very old phone they use. 

"Hi, I’m Hinata. I’m working at the library at the riverbank."

Yamaguchi’s voice suddenly lightens. “Ah, hello! I was a little confused because I didn’t know the number, sorry. Um, what’s the matter? Have I… done something wrong?”

Hinata tries not to snort into the speaker. 

"Nah, all’s fine. I just meant to tell you you left your IC card in one of the books you gave back to us."

A relieved sigh comes from the other side.

"So that’s where it was… thank goodness you found it. Um, I’m around the area, is it okay for me to come and pick it up right now?"

Hinata nods but then realizes Yamaguchi can’t see it. “Sure thing, come right over. We’ll hold onto it for you.”

"Thanks a bunch. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost it completely… oh man, thanks, really."

"No problem. I’ll see you later then."

"Yeah, bye then."

He hangs up and taps his finger on the table. He’s thrilled to see how he looks like. It shouldn’t be as exciting, people come and go all the time but right now this Yamaguchi is a mystery person. 

By the time Hinata finishes sorting the books and checking them - without any hidden messages or lost things inside - Suga is tending the people at the front desk. Seems like everyone wants to leave at once because there are quite some people there. 

Amongst them there is a rather slender figure, pretty tall for Hinata’s understanding and an almost distressed face. He seems uncomfortable, fidgeting around. Seemingly meaning to speak up but he doesn’t. 

He leans over the desk and taps his arm. 

"Hi, if you want to check in some books, you can do it over here too!"

The other flinches at first and nods. Hinata turns to Suga but he seems to focused on a conversation with a customer to pay attention. Well, it should be fine, he knows how to do this. It’s not like he’s a newbie. He’s still feeling a little giddy. 

"Ah, um. Hi, I don’t really want to borrow anything today. I’m here because you said my IC card was here so—"

"Oh!" Hinata exclaims and takes a look at his face. His lips are pressed together and he looks worried. So his voice didn’t just sound meek, he does speak kind of quietly. "You are Yamaguchi, right?"

The other nods and smiles. “Yes, that’s me.”

"Wait up for just a sec."

He turns around and hops to the table, picking up the IC card and sliding it over the counter. 

"There you go. Make sure not to lose it next time! Though, if you put it in a book, we’ll just call you again!"

Yamaguchi laughs and nods again. His hair is pretty long, isn’t it? Huh. Perhaps because he was Mystery Yamaguchi before, Hinata pays a lot more attention to him than to other customers. 

"Ah, uh. Hm."

"Yeah, can I help you otherwise?"

Yamaguchi seems to think about how to ask. Is it that difficult? 

"Uh. Well, I was wondering, I have been talking quite a bit to Suga-san over there. It seems like I share the same taste in books with him. But I’m kind of stuck lately, I’d like to read something outside of what I usually read, you know? So, well, if you don’t mind, I mean, could you, like—-"

"Dragons. Anything with dragons is super cool, I guarantee that."

Hinata looks at him in all seriousness and for a second, none of them react. Until Yamaguchi snorts and nods. 

"Well, yeah, dragons are pretty cool. And I haven’t read anything fantasy related in a while. Huh. That’s an actual great idea. Hinata, was it, right?"

Hinata nods avidly and grins. “I’m sorry, I’m not really good at book recs like Suga-san. Oh but I’m playing a lot of video games and watching movies, that’s something I know well!”

Yamaguchi’s eyes lighten up. “I’ve been meaning to get a handheld but… you know, that’s a lot of money and I don’t really know what to go for.”

"Dragons."

Silence between them but not for long. Yamaguchi giggles and Hinata feels like in a span of seconds, he has gone from seemingly bland to an actual fun guy. 

"Nah, for real. It depends on what games you are usually playing, you know, tell me—-"

A phone is ringing and Yamaguchi looks embarrassed. Usually phones are forbidden in the library or at least need to be turned off. He quickly responds though and walks away to talk to someone in a low voice. Hinata can’t hear what it is about while Suga seems to have finished with the customers from earlier. He takes a peek into the corridor. 

"Did Yamaguchi come to pick up his IC card?"

"Yup." 

Suga smiles at him broadly and Hinata is taken aback. It feels like he knows something that Hinata doesn’t. 

"W-What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that this would make a really great love story. A librarian who has no idea of books but is very outgoing and a very avid but timid reader sunk in a world of books usually… that’s the sort of story I’d like to read."

Hinata takes a few seconds to process what Suga said. 

"But this isn’t a love story."

"It isn’t but it would be a good one," he says and there it is again, that smile. He knows something Hinata doesn’t and it’s alarming. 

"But it isn’t, right?"

Before Suga can reply, Yamaguchi comes right back, huffing. 

"I’m sorry for that, I promise I’ll turn it off next time," he says and looks worried to get scolded.

"It’s fine, it happens to the best of us. Hello, by the way," Suga says and slaps Hinata’s back. "I’ll go and sort the books into the shelves, you manage it here, okay?"

Hinata nods slowly and swears he sees Suga skipping after he passes by Yamaguchi who greeted him shortly. Alarming. 

"He seems to be in a good mood," Yamaguchi notices. 

Hinata shrugs. Suga has these sort of things sometimes. He has some quirks. 

"Yeah. …Well, whatever, we were talking about handhelds, right?"

Yamaguchi shuffles closer to the counter and Hinata starts talking. Automatically. He doesn’t think a lot. He doesn’t process a lot. But whatever Suga said before bothers him a little. No idea of books, that’s him and avid reader, that’s Yamaguchi. But a love story? Huh. 

Hinata has no idea how much time has passed until the first customer comes to borrow some books. Yamaguchi stands aside and after the customer is gone, bows politely. 

"I think I shouldn’t bother you anymore. I’ve been here enough. Thank you for giving me advice though!"

He smiles happily and it’s automatic, Hinata swears. 

"If you don’t mind, we could meet up outside of work? You seem like a cool guy and we could talk about games more?"

Yamaguchi blushes but nods. “C-C-C-C-Cool is not really true though….”

Hinata crosses his arms and pretends to be thinking for a minute before shaking his head. 

"Nah, cool is a good word for you. You’re easy to talk to, that’s great."

Funnily, he seems even more uncomfortable than before, that Yamaguchi. His face is all red and that’s when Hinata notices he has… freckles. How did he not notice before? He guesses he didn’t really watch his face a lot. Freckles, huh. 

"A-Anyway! We’ll meet up after you are done with work? Would Friday be okay?"

Hinata nods and scribbles down his number on a slip of paper. 

"I have yours too, so it would only be fair to have mine. Make sure to write to me whenever you feel like it, okay?"

He slides it over the counter and a grin so broad rises up to his face that it makes his cheeks hurt. Surprisingly, Yamaguchi smiles back just like that and waves as he leaves. 

It would make a good love story, Hinata thinks. But it isn’t.

Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me i just want hinata and yamaguchi to be bffs and hold hands all the time. i'm v invested. also, yes, yamaguchi has borrowed twilight, in case you needed to know.


End file.
